


We dont need no boys

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Sollux get into  a fight and when Aradia abasconds, she finds someone else who needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We dont need no boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AraFef drabble my friend had me do during school.  
> Wrote while listing to this:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gO2SMV0lY3U&list=FLn0e-DEdYGtrn1S-qLxI1Rg

It was a horrible fight. Sollux had yelled and ranted and broke things. He even went as far as to use his Piisonics on you. He had lifted you by your ankle and using your own powers, you pushed him away. 

When you did, he's yelling broke off and he looked at you in horror before running off, deeper into his hive, leaving you alone in the main room.

You stumbled out if the hive, running into the forested area around the hive, unsure of where you are going, or even where you really are. You find yourself  in a large clearing, only you aren’t alone. A familiar troll sat on a long not far from where you had burst into the clearing, but she was crying so much that she hadn’t even noticed you.

            “Feferi?” you ask, your voice wavering with unshed tears.

            The sea dweller turned quickly and you could see the light fuchsia tears running down her face. When she spoke her voice was thick with sadness, but she put on her royal voice to cover it. “Hello Aradia .” she said, sitting up straighter and wiping away her tears in an attempt to seem in control. “What are you doing here?”

            You sat down on the log beside her and cradled your face in your hands. “Me and Sollux got in a fight.” Finally saying it and thinking about it released your tears and you heave a sob.

            Arms wrap around you and you bury your face into Feferi’s shoulder and as you soak her shirt with your tears, you can feel her own tears dropping onto the back on your neck and onto your horns. After sitting there for a few minutes, you build up the courage to ask what’s on your mind. “Why are you out here, princess?” you ask, using your pet name for here.

            She took a deep breath (you could feel her shoulders move as she did) and she spoke with a thick voice. “Sollux broke up with me.”

            You response was to break away from her embrace and wrap your arms around her instead, allowing your positions to be switched as it was her turn to soak your shirt with tears.

            After sitting there for a long time, her tears stopped and you thought it was safe to ask your question. “Why did Sollux break up with you?”

            She broke the embrace and she looked like she was about to cry again, but she held her own and responded. “He didn’t love me anymore. He had set his eyes on another troll.”

            “Who?” You asked although you had an idea who.

            With a sinking feeling in your stomach, you had had your answer. “You.” She said, although she didn’t sound very bitter.

            You sighed heavily. “I love Sollux, I really do but not in a flushed way. He is my morial and I really don’t want him in any other quadrant. And that’s what we fought about.  He told me his feelings and when I told him mine, he got angry.” You finished with another sigh.

            “I-Im so sorry Aradia.” Feferi said, wiping at her face to clear the dried tears away. “We both got caught in Sollux quadrant mess, didn’t we?” she said with  a bitter laugh.

            You gave your own laugh. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

            The sea dweller looked at you with suddenly serious eyes. “We don’t need boys do we?  You and me are just find our own. Just you and me.”

            Where you looked into her eyes, you felt  a flutter in your stomach. Grabbing her hand you lean forward and give her a gentle peck on the lips, then pulled away.

            She looked at you in shock, but as you stood to retreat, thinking you ruined everything, you felt her thin fingers wrap around your wrist as she pulled you back toward you.

            “We don’t need no boys.” She whispered in your ear before smashing her lips onto yours.


End file.
